Labyrinth of Life
by CoolMilena
Summary: Hey!I hope you all will enjoy this fiction!It's about Ginerva's life at Hogwarts,the plot is really good! Just read by yourself and you will see what I am talkin' about!Read&Review!Love you all!
1. Default Chapter

It is strange. It feels strange… to sit here in this dark classroom. Full of poisoned air, which causes so many pupils to twitch and caught , but it makes me smile and relax on the hard chair. I like this lonely dark classroom, which resembles so much its owner ,Professor Snape, and well…. Me. I think he understands me ,I think he does. I think he knows how It feels ,day after day, year after year , to live in this " prison". Sometimes it tears me apart to walk through this cold corridors alone, no one noticing that I exist . I hate to see those happy faces of the "Golden Trio" walking past me , and twice even knocking me down ,without an apology ,because they though that it was just some rock lieing somewhere where it should not have been.. And they are right I should not have been there, it is not my home, my place.

I don't what this whole situation to sound so tragical , because it is not. I like this way of living. I hide everything to myself, I am independent, I don't have to trust somebody and be afraid that , that he will betray me, I have the

best friend I could have dreamt of. Me! And I have learnt how to mask my emotions. Person should always control his emotions, should always rethink the consequences which could cause his acts. We learn from our mistakes. And I have done many drastical mistakes.

But I have chaged.I wont do that stupid mistakes again. Never again.


	2. A bit of me

The bell rang and everyone got up immediately and started leaving the classroom. They looked relieved and somehow happy that the lesson was at the end over. I waited for everyone to leave and then I started packing my books. I left the class a moment later , and now was walking through the corridors straight ahead to the Great Hall. Hogwarts grounds were empty, probably because of lunch. As I came closer to the door of the Great Hall , where thousands of children were eating, laughing, and smiling , I thought for a moment "Do I really want to go there? "No, I didn't have to go there, I wasn't really hungry, but I wanted to see him.

So, I walked into the Great Hall, no one noticed me, only he did .Our eyes met for a second, such things often happened between us, I could say that we were used to it. I sat down at my usual spot at the Griffindor table. And slowly started eating, the past few years I do everything slowly, I talk slowly, eat ,rethink everything slowly, I don't hurry up anywhere. People think that I'm as vivid as I used to be, I don't get so easily upset ,I don't have Weasley's infamous temper. But that's not true, they just don't know me. They should mind their own business.

I looked around me ,and I saw that Hermione was telling Harry and Ron some muggle jokes. Harry was laughing at them, but Ron was looking rather confused and was quiltily repeating to himself "What is so funny about that?" Great Hall was really crowded today.

Slytherins were laughing so loudly that it was impossible to hear a person next to you. If I can even call theirs roars laugther. I watched them a little bit, Pansy Parkinson was holding her stomach with one hand, and Draco Malfoy's shoulder with the other, Malfoy looked rather disgusted and pushed her hand away from him. I don't know what the Slytherins were laughing at . But one of them , Blaise Zabini was pointing at my so called brother, Ron.

"Some of theirs stupid jokes"-I muttered to myself. And then , as I saw that in ten minutes the History of Magic started ,so I left the Great Hall. The weather was wonderful ,it was cloudy, rainy,and dark outside and I liked it…I…

"Agh!"-I smacked right into a strong, broad chest and was knocked down on my arse.

"Oh, sorry Weasley"-said …ah.. well Malfoy.

"Its…."-I started, but he had he already left.

"Okay"-what a pity, nobody listens to me, even he doesn't.

I picked up the books which were lying on the floor. And continued on walking.

He is ….different from others. And I don't know why, but I like to watch him, I don't fancy him or anything, he just reminds me of someone….

Me


	3. How it all began

These are hard times.The war has already began.And Dark Side is leasing,for now.Deatheaters had killer many good man,but I cant call Deatheaters evil,evil people dont exit,in my opinion only unhappy people exist.My brother and fater are fighting somewhere there,fighting for….for something that I think doesnt exit,democracy?Freedom?Good?What is it?Can somebody give me a brief explanation of these words?No…I thought so.

But,why am I even talking about this?I am just bored.It is not a joyful thing to do your Potion homework at nearly midnight.I am good at it,but I am so tired.Girls and boys are in the Common Room,playing,I think Truth or Dare ,like always.And the little Weasel is all by her own in her dorm.Lets talk about my..how to call him…Ferret friend?Too rude..My Maltoy?No…that doesnt suit me..Oh,I know!My hero…how classic!But I like classic,classical music,books,style.

As I said ,people think he is evil.How funny!Ofcourse he is not!He is good,I can swear.In everybody of us is something good ,if even just a little bit,but there still is something,the problem is,that we must find it,deep inside..maybe even in Vol….Tom Riddle.I knew him,for a while ,but still,I knew him..and in some way I fell for him.How ironic!

Its already ,midnight.Girls are still in Common room.Their bussines,I am heading to my bed ,to the only place I truly love.The land of dreams.

Nice day,It is cold outside.

It is Sunday,nobody is in Hogwarts Castle.I am wondering through the corridors,love.Someone is standing by the window.Blond hair,Malfoy.Mazbe I can try and talk to him,but what to say,Hi,Draco,whats up,-thats stupid.But what about..

,Arent you bored of your life?Walking throught the corridors,so invisible ,so quiet,so innocent.No one noticing you.But you dont give a damn fu.I admire that, -I can swear that with the last word Maltou smiled,I saw him ,even if he was turned back to me.

,No,I like it that,way.If I didnt than I wouldnt be acting that way.And no,you are not right.One person does notice me,-Ginny looked at him mysteriously.

He turned to her,and looked in her eyes.,May I then ask who does,

,You,-She answered simply as i fit was the most obvious thing in the world.

,I am not glad to say so,but you are right,Weasley,-He said looking at floor.

They stayed like that for a while,and as it looked like it was an uncomfortable situation,Ginny felt rather good.

,I tis strange,that we are not friends,yet.Even if we are soo similar.,-Draco spoke again.

Ginny thought for a liile bit,and the only thing she could manager to say was,Yeah,

,And what are we gong to do about it,-said Draco a liile bit uneasy.

,Dont beat about the bush,Maltou.Just say that you want to be friends with me,-Ginny smirkem.

,Nah,Weasley,you wish,-and with that he he walked slowly away.

Ginny smiled to herself,and went to library,the only place where she could not be bothered… she thought.

Thanks everyone who reviewed!I am so glad!And I love you all!

Sorry for grammar mistakes,I am not English:)))))Please Read and Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello!Here is my next chapie,sorry for not updating for soo long.I was too busy,you know school..

I hope you like this chapter!

Review please!

Two days passed after my confrontation with Malfoy.And what a nice chat it was,indeed.I had hit Dracos nerve with that friends comment I have made.I am proud.in my opinion I said truth,he just didnt want to accept the truth or he knew that I was right just didnt want to show that to the weasel.

Now I am sitting in the History of Magic class. Its an interesting subject,just with Binns murmuring something under his chin,even Hermione would fall asleep..On the second thought she wouldnt.This classroom differs from Snapes a lot.Its cozy,warm and welcoming.But I prefer Snape.

Dinner!At last.Its not so crowded today,strange..Oh,my precious friends!

„Hello,Ginny!"-said overenthustiastic Harry.He noticed me,what a day!

„Hello!"

„Ginny we have practise tonight at 7p.m dont forget!"

_How can I forget Quidditch?_

„I will be there."

„The first match of the year is comming soon"-said Ron,with his mounth full of food._Disgusting!_

„Against who?"- Ive asked.

„We dont know yet,but"-

„We need to go boys,did you two forget about the Potions test?"-cried Hermione and within a moment they were gone._Again,I am alone._

I sat for a while watching other student,I was relaxing , thinking about nothing in particular.

_I am late!I forgot,how did that happen?Harrys gonig to kill m-_

_What!_

„Harry,Ron!Stop it!"-Hermione was shrieking in front of a huge crowd of Slytherin/Griffindor students.I didnt even need to see what was happening in the middle,it was too obvious.Another fight..that will be interesting.

And so i pushed through the crowd and saw on the right side Slytherin girls in the lead with Pansy Parkinson.She was yelling something like „_Draco punch him!Punch him!_"And then i saw Malfoy on the ground Harry on top of him,and _god!_ Ron on top of Harry it was so funny.Ron,as it looked like,wasnt trying to separate the two.He wanted to help Harry beat Malfoy.It lasted for about 15minutes.And I got bored.._I want my Quiddich practise!_

So,I stepped in the middle and tried to separate them..I heard people screaming at me _NO!Leave them! _Or _What do you think you are doing?_

But I just took Ron by the arm and tried to pull him of Harry,but everything was happening so fast.

„Oh,stop it..I want to-

I didnt have a chance to finish that sentance.I just turned around and the I saw everything black..

_Sorrz for grammar mistakes!I hope zou liked it!Review,please!Ideas appreciated!Love zou all there!_

_Cool Milena_


	5. Chapter 5

Here is the new chapter.I hope you like it:-

"I was all your fault ferret! If it hadn't been for you, Gin wouldn't get hurt!"-I heard Ron yelling, and immediately my head started hurting again. I didn't want to open my eyes, I wanted to hear their conversation, they were so funny, and to be frank my eyes hurt too ,so let them think that I am asleep.

"God Weasel! **I didn't hit her **,I think you did. And I was fighting with Scarhead, and you just had to interfere ,you couldn't let me finish Potty off-

"Hey"-Harry cried.

"You want to tell me ,that it was all my fault that my little Ginny-bug got hurt!-Ron practically screamed.

_Oh, no Ron !Don't act like you care that much ,yesterday you didn't know that I exist._

"That's exactly what I want-

"Mr. Weasley If you are here to disturb my patients from their rest, then I must ask you to leave."-Madam Pomfrey said.

And at this I opened my eyes, and saw Ron and Hermione leaving the Hospital Wing .I think that they wanted that from the moment they stepped in ,just to leave me .

On my right side was Malfoy, he was reading some book, he looked pretty good, I didn't understand what was he doing there ,then?

On my left side was Harry, he had his eyes closed ,and I think he was relaxing or maybe even sleeping.

"So the little Weasel woke up."-Malfoy drawled ,not even looking from the book he was reading.

"Ginny how are you? We are so sorry for what had happened, Ron didn't mean to-

_Of course you are sorry._

"Potty leave me out of this, ok ?I am not responsible for two Weasels .It was just a fight between us."

Harry rolled his eyes and returned to his bed .I looked at Malfoy ,he was calmly reading his book. It was "**Dark Magic and when and how to use it**" _Dark Magic ?What for?_

Three weeks passed ,and Ron was still angry with Malfoy,I didn't understand why. Teachers started testing us.They were pretty hard, but I got good grades ,the best was the Potions,I made only two mistakes.So I decided to ask Snape about those questions. So here I am ,in front of his office ,about to open the door when suddenly I hear.

"Draco,you must be more careful!"-said a worried Snape. _Ha!Snape worried?Never thought I will hear him like this._

"Look Snape,I am ok, and I know what I am doing,so there is no n-

"You know what you are doing?Draco,you don't have anything ,you…."suddenly his voice changed in his usual casual drawl " Weasey, fifteen points from Griffindor,and I don't want this to ever happen again!"-Snape yelled at me.

All I saw in that moment was the door open and Malfoy smirking at me,and a very angry Snape.

"Detention,tomorrow at eight,and don't be late!Dissmised"

I really hate him sometimes…and I even had no chance to ask him what I came in the first place for. _But why was Snape so worried?What is happening?Why does it even interest me?huh._

"Do you think she heard anything?"

"Nothing important .Draco,but if you want to finish the task and not die, you should start thinking of being more **_polite _**to Potter."

"Of course,I always wanted that"

Draco smirked and walked away.

_Just wonderful!I am already late.Just perfect…_

"I am sorry Professor…Malfoy?"_No!It can't be him_.

"There is no need to call me Professor,but if you insist"he smirked

"What are you doing here?"

"I am here instead of Snape,so Weasel,what would you like to do_?"_

"Ha!What would I like to do?A lot of things…but just now I would like to do my homework ,because I have loads of them, but no time..,but that's impossible, you would never leave a chance out to torture me "I gave out a sight and looked up at him..

"Okay then,do your homework and don't disturb me while I do something"

_What?Is he okay?_

"Malfoy, well that was not a funny joke.So tell me what should I do?"

"Shut up and do your homework **_Ginerva _**,understand ?Or do you want me to tell you it in Chinese?"

I laughed .He really can be funny .He looked at me with an amused expression.

"Why did you laugh?"

"Because it was funny"-I simply stated.

"Well-

Then we just looked at each other ,I sighed and went to do my homework while he was doing something else.I stopped a lot , maybe because I was doing Transfiguration homework ,or maybe because I was feeling very comfortable in this dungeon ,with Malfoy ,I loked out of the window,it was very dark outside and I presume that cold too ,but in this "cold" dungeon I was feeling comfortable and somewhat cozy .I looked at Malfoy,he was writing something his blond hair was failing in his face,but he didn't mind it.I think I looked stupid just there staring at him.

"Yeah,weasel we all know that you are stupid"

_Aha,Legilimens,why I' m not surprised?_

"You daddy taught you to read minds?"

He his eyes immediately were torn from the paper and he whispered n a dangerous voice,but I was not afraid.Why woul I be?

"Not my daddy,but Snape.I cant believe where did you heard Weasel that there even existed such a magic" he sneered mockingly.

"Well, maybe I am poor but not dumb .I know more things that you do .And its good for your sake,Draco." I smiled

"Don't "Draco" me,Weasley,we are not friends,nor in some relationship,I don't know you and I even don't well..wish too.".

_How fast is he changing his façade .Firstly we meet in the corridor ,he is open with me ,and now he nearly looks as he hates me. Someone would consider me crazy someone mental ,but that the same, isn't it ?Someone would get angry or cry at his stupid old cold remarks ,but not I.I just laugh at him .What else is there to be done .When you look through him ,like I can I have known him nearly for six years.I have never spoken to him,nor that it would be important to, the best thing is just to watch.By watching you can see the person.He hasn't changed since his first year.Od remarks ,old opinions ,old retorts ,he is just being ridiculous .So I laughed._

"You are really mental. Why are you again laughing?" He looked annoyed ,but I his eyes I could see the little twinkle .He was amused by me.

"Because you are being ridiculous"

He saved the retort ,maybe he was tired, But I was glad that he saved it, we did our homework or what the hell he was doing and then I picked up my stuff and as I wanted to open the door he called me. I turned around.

"Good night Weasely." He smirked in the wicked sort of way.

I gave him a nice polite smile and went to the Common Room and up the stairs to my bed .I thought about his last words "_Good night" _and then I smiled.

_Ha!I am sure that he truly meant "**I hope you die in the bed of yours "**Yes he is ridiculous._

It was middle of December. And everyone was in a cheerful mood. Dumbledore, Dream Team ,whole school even teachers well if we don't count Snape. Even if children and people were dieing and Voldemort was gaining his powers. Everything seemed alright. Well Dumbledor was right, even in the darkest times you can find ligh .You should live while you still can. Once or twice I have heard Harry ,Hermione and Ron talking about Draco's strange demeanor. They said that two times he greeted Harry ,once smiled at Hermione and in the last one week he didn't say anything about "being poor" to Ron .That was strange ,but as Ginny knew, in these times there is nothing that could surprise her.

Today Griffindors had Quidditch practice. I was with Harry walking down the corridor ,we were heading to the pitch .The whole walk we haven't spoken with each other.

As we came there Slytherins were finishing their practice .Malfoy was already on the ground dressed in his casual Quidditch robes ,he saw me and Harry and walked towards us .I heared Harry mumble something like _"Oh,not again!"_

"Hey lover birds!How are you today?"

"Very well, Draco."-I replied smiling ,but he was looking at Harry, who was now staring at me._Oh yes dumb ass ,I called him by his first name ,and so what?_

"Why are you talking to us ferret ,its getting annoying." Harry said.

"What? I can't talk to you? I mean… I knew you for nearly seven years and I can't speak with my old pals."

_Something wasn't right he was smiling ,he never did that ,and it wasa fake smile .It was a bad smile .This kind of smiles people make when they slip poison in the cup of tea of their enemies. He was very polite with Harry, why so?But he won't trick anyone with this acting .Well…maybe_

"Ha! Very funny .After seven years of torturing my life and everyone around me you are goody- goody with me?

"Oh don't flatter yourself Scar Head ,I just asked how are you." With that he strode away .Harry shook his head, and after ten minutes the practice began. It was okay. Harry didn't speak with me, nor with Ron about Malfoy. But I am sure that he will in the Common Room when he Ron and Hermione will be there alone.

As I was walking towards the corridors I heard someone _gasping_? I walked to the place where the sound was coming from and I saw Malfoy. He was gripping his wrist and panting when he saw me ,his eyes showed fear and anger. He let go of his wrist and was about to saz something.When I interrupted.

"Don't worry, everyone has deep dark secrets, even _I_ do."

"If you-

"Threatening wont help you .Don't worry ,this never happened." I was about to turn back when he grabbed my arm gently, I looked in his grey orbs.

"What did you mean about the secrets?"

"You know very well what I meant, Draco" and with that I left a puzzled looking boy standing in the deserted corridor.

**_So that's all for now. If you can !please! read and review .I know I am not very good writer ,but I try .And please ,if you can READ AND REVIEW MY NEW STORY "Stabbed in the Back", please! I feel so lonely. sniff sniff_**


End file.
